Held Together
by FlashDriver
Summary: A oneshot I wrote during Silvaze week for Reunited that is now being expanded. This story could slot in after forces but doesn't have to. It assumes Silver's future still isn't fixed and focuses on he and Blaze's actions following their reuniting. Reviews welcome!
1. Reunited

It is said that time will heal all wounds, that a thread of fate will slowly stitch the broken pieces back together to make something strong and new. Time doesn't normally work like this though, she's a far crueller mistress; more often she decays rather than heals. What had once be a bump of regret can smooth out completely, or it can grow into a mountain thousands of times more treacherous than it had once been. Time may also heal the wound but through healing other distortions can be worsened.

* * *

Silver was floating his way across Crisis City, burning city beneath and clouded sky above, searching for another way back to the past. He always did that upon returning, it was much easier than finding a potential cause of the destruction.

He had never truly understood time travel; he'd always just used, often giving himself a headache trying to rationalise it. Chaos emeralds, phantom portals or even machines left by those of prior generations were just things that let him travel from one space, and usually time, into another in order to provide aid. Finding such objects had been difficult in a flaming, devastated, world but with his growing understanding of chaos control had come a greater understanding of what to look for; strange energy fluctuations that stood out from the rings' background noise. Finding a strange energy meant finding a way back to the past, that simple. Granted… things weren't perfect, upon finding an emerald Silver became perhaps a little too confident in his own capabilities, often he'd end up arriving much earlier or later than he had aimed. Once he'd been stuck hanging around a Birthday party, another time he'd allowed Eggman to take over a little more land than he was comfortable with before being present. It was an imperfect system but the best he had to work with.

Slowly passing over the city, loosing pulses of energy through areas in search of a reaction, he couldn't help but daydream. He was mostly thinking about music, a wonderful thing he'd known of from writings but gained a much greater insight through his travels. As he slowly progressed his flying would become more erratic, his path going from straight to curvy and occasionally incorporating loops when he came to parts he really liked in his head… although… try as he might there were words missing from the songs, causing stutters in his swaying. Pausing before setting off again he tried singing it aloud, hoping it might help, "Push it to the limit, push it to the limit, push it to the limit, push it to the limit! Da da da da dee dee daaaaa. Buh dah duh da duh duh, buh dah duh da duh duh…" It clearly didn't.

It was probably just a little bit of tiredness from consistent flight and checking, he rationalised hunger was probably affecting his memory too. He'd been deep in thought as he waved his over an area flooded by lava and felt something pull back within. Looking to the point there were hardly any buildings in sight, it almost looked as though a meteor had landed or some kind of bomb had gone off; there was a huge central crater surrounded by walls as tall as cliffs. It certainly looked like a climactic place for an emerald to lie, like something out of the old stories he read.

He began to approach, brows furrowed both due to the near lava flight he was performing and the lyrics he still couldn't remember. He hovered in a laying flat position rather than his more typical straight standing manner, allowing him to get a better view to scan any islands or extremities within the crater and yet curiously, despite the energy reading, he found none. Could a chaos emerald survive within lava? He supposed it might be able to, he didn't know that they couldn't at least? He supposed he'd never seen a shattered chaos emerald or even a cracked one… something to ask Knuckles he figured. Unable to spot the emerald he knew he'd have to rely on his senses, he hadn't really practiced feeling with his psychokinesis (let alone in lava) but he figured it was worth a shot.

Noticing a small outcropping on the edge of the crater he flew up and roosted, taking a wide stance with both palms raised in the direction of the pit. He took a deep breath, he was around fifty present certain he could feel the emerald in his grasp… he just had to better isolate the exact area. He used his powers to isolate a sphere of the lava where he thought the crystal was, around fifteen metres wide, and slowly raised it before himself. Bringing his hands together he began to twist them; pressing inward with his fingers as he did so, the lava mass shrinking and draining slowly out through a hole in the bottom of the psychokinetic bubble he had formed. As it made the volume smaller and smaller he could begin to feel the energy more and more potently before eventually he caught a glimpse of it on the surface: a grey crystal bobbing throughout the lava.

Bringing his hands together in a clap the lava pressed outward and rapidly drained back into the crater, the crystal he had focused on caught in his mental grasp. "Wow Silver, if other people were around to see this they might be impressed, finding a chaos emerald in lava and pulling it out? I don't think that anyone has ever…" He sighed, going from being around people who thought psycokinesis was cool to being alone again was quite jarring.

Shaking the emerald at range to remove any excess lava he brought it toward himself, taking it in his grasp and almost immediately dropping it. It may not have been in lava but it was still far to hot! Watching it tumble for no more than a moment grasped it with his psychic energy, licking his burned fingers. He was glad no one was around to see that, otherwise he might have died of embarrassment… he was supposed to be strong and cool and confident, from a good future like he told everyone! Sunshine and happiness and not… this. Still, that for their own good he had decided; everyone would lose their spirit if they knew the end was coming. It was his burden to bare, a couple white lies so they could live in happy ignorance. He figured he would tell them eventually… probably… he wasn't certain how that would all work out though. Would telling them the truth make him stop existing? Would a significant change just-

Realising he was giving in to some bad thoughts Silver tried to remember the third verse again, taking off into the sky with the emerald slowly cooling in his psychokinetic grasp. His head was getting light and he could feel a pit in his stomach, it would be best to go home and collect some rings before continuing. He'd done one mission, that was probably enough for today.

Rings were strange in the future; they continued to occur and very much were a power source… but with no food around applying them to himself was Silver's only real option for sustenance. It wasn't filling; not like the food he'd had in Sonic's time, but a couple hundred provided enough energy to get through the day… as long as he didn't over exert himself. He made his way back to his abode, it was easy enough to find; the highest point in crisis city, an old apartment building that a good quarter had been lost to time and magma. He lived in one of the larger flats that had lost its roof and one of its walls… with no chance of rain and consistent heat it was more logical than living in a complete one. That and it made moving in new furniture much easier if he found something cool, currently it was decked out with tie-dye prints with splatter-style painting done on the walls. Approaching the dresser he kept by his bedside he opened a drawer, placed his hand on a bundle of rings within and absorbed them into his body. It was enough to see off hunger… but perhaps it was worthwhile going to the past and getting food, the prices seemed like it'd take absorbing more rings to produce a meal than just buying food. That and well… ever since he'd had that birthday cake his hunger was lingering for far longer.

Thinking the emerald had probably cooled he popped the psychic bubble, letting it land in his right hand. It was still weirdly warm but it wasn't scalding him anymore. On closer inspection it felt a little heavier than he remembered and there was certainly something else off about it, running his hands across its edges he realised that this emerald was far flatter than prior emeralds and had a more symmetrical design; no pointed bottom. The cut was completely different than the emeralds he had used before… was that normal? He shook it around a little but the heat wasn't dissipating.

Shrugging, assuming that since the energy had been similar it'd likely work either way, he began to contemplate going back to the past. He still had no idea why the world had ended; the last few attempts (while it was nice being around folk) had been a waste of time. No improvement on the future's situation, everything had been left the same. Was there any reason to go back outside loneliness and the want of a meal? If he wasn't cautious he could go back and mess something up, maybe the world would get worse… well, perhaps not if he went back immediately after he last left. That way he'd probably not encounter whatever destroyed the world too. It'd be a little awkward to show up so soon after leaving but time travel always was, keeping his age in check had always been difficult… granted he wasn't sure when he'd been born, he was pretty sure he was still fourteen? Shaking his head, trying to find another reason to go to the past the song returned his mind… the song he could hardly remember now was nagging at him. His brow furrowed, he scratched his quills as he tried to remember.

Alone in a flame-filled world, a song stuck in your head that you can't even remember. As if things weren't bad enough. "Well," Silver looked to the gleaming crystal in his hand, "I suppose a quick jump wouldn't do too much harm, listen to it a couple more times just to get it out of my head… get some meals, maybe meet with Amy and Tails." He headed for the opening in the side of his flat, held the grey crystal aloft, body wrapped in his psychokinetic energy, focused on a time he'd like to be; "Chaos control!" The crystal began to pulse and gleam, radiating brightness as the crystal's heat increased again. But there was no change outside that. Silver remained exactly where he had been, now much brighter crystal in hand. He cringed a little; glad this hadn't happened when he left Sonic's time when he'd tried to leave. Creating portals was how he did it, naturally Silver didn't want to take an emerald away from the past or leave an additional one there lest it create further problems. Usually it meant the emeralds, by their own volition or otherwise, weren't where he left them on his return. Still… this was weird, not even a portal appearing then petering out? He'd done one just a couple days ago, it wasn't as if he was rusty.

Raising it again, feeling the warmth in his palm, he closed his eyes. "Chaos… control!" The crystal lit up brighter, the light a fiery orange, and he could feel a heat building but still there was no portal. Silver bore his teeth, brow deeply furrowed, and held the emerald in both hands; psychokinetic energy crackling off both him and it, "Chaos…con…troll!"

This time something did happen. The crystal burst free from his hands, an aura of flame surrounding it. Before he could even react with his energy the emerald was before him, the heat unbelievable, before it imploded upon itself; the flames vanishing inward and in their place a hole forming before him with the emerald at its centre. He had no intent to entre, what with how strange it had been, but he felt a force pulling him up and into the portal… almost like gravity itself was pulling him to fall forward. He braced but the pull was too strong, as he fell the crystal fell with him; giving off heat and sparking with energy as they tumbled down for but a moment before crashing into a body of cold water. His mouth had been open when he fell, water filled his system! He'd never had to swim before, he was from a burning future where water was scarce. He forced a psychic bubble around himself but, being underwater, it was naturally full of water. He saw the emerald sinking before him and reached out to it, grasping it and trying to focus, trying to open another portal… only for darkness to take him before he could. He passed out, crystal in hand, adrift at sea.

* * *

Blaze shot up straight in bed, a low rumbling somewhere in her room had awoken her. Throwing back the covers her palms opened wide, flames igniting within them. Her room was now lit, there was nowhere for an intruder to hide, she bore fangs as she scanned; ears flicking as the sound continued to ebb. She stood up, releasing the flame in her left hand; she had noticed the sound's source but the danger level hadn't lowered. She had been awoken by a disturbance in the Sol Emeralds; the eight crystals were under lock and key, embedded in the wall of her bedchamber for the optimum protection. She approached the display, sending glares throughout the room, her ears still twitching. As she approached the display she was able to identify the cause, it was not that all the crystals were sounding; only the centre one, teal in colouration. She brought her left hand to it, still on edge, attempting to push it deeper into its slot only to find it pushed back. Deeply puzzled but more so concerned she donned her regular attire, taking the keys and unlocking the teal sol emerald; snatching it out of the air as it rocketed toward the opposing wall. Something was calling to this emerald and there was no time to lose, with the world very much asleep she kept a tight clutch on the emerald and quickly made her way out of the castle… the emerald was pulling harder the further she went from where it wanted, but it was the only way out.

Having made it outside she set off without hesitation, more than prepared for a fight as she vaulted and dashed her way through the city. She quickly discerned that the crystal was pulling her toward the north beach, the beach closest to the Castle fortunately, though she was unsure whether it wished her to take it to another island. Regardless she was sure Marine would aid her if it was truly required, this was serious business after all and the Racoon had an ever-present thirst for adventure.

Arriving at the beach she felt the tug of the emerald weaken, she hoped this meant they were growing near. She expanded the flame in her left hand, creating a torch to better scan the empty beach. Lifeguard's chair, abandoned toys and sandcastles… there was nothing too suspicious. Blaze could sense it though, to now; having been around the Sol emeralds her entire life she could tell when one was near… but all of them had been securely locked up. Advancing with caution, still fully prepared to fight, she noticed a body, lying face down in the sand some distance from the wave's edge. Expanding the flame even further, detecting the presence of a sol emerald, she shouted; "Show yourself, rise! You are in the presence of the princess." But there was no response, no movement and no sound. This person could very well have drowned but it could very well be a trap, she threw her flame around her person; hovering like a halo. Arriving at the body she gently turned it over, immediately recognising the figure in the firelight.

They had met perhaps a handful of times, once at an amusement park and secondly at one of Sonic's birthday, made idle chatter… as well as Blaze made idle chatter, he'd mostly taken the lead. Regardless, outside her initial surprise to see him, she didn't hesitate; pocketing the teal sol emerald she gripped his shoulders and shook him; calling out, "Wake up! Are you alright?" Only to no response. She pulled his eye open yet his eye refused to react, put a finger to his neck and felt no pulse, passed a hand over his mouth and felt only weak breath. This was bad. She knew she'd have to resuscitate him to stand any chance, she'd spotted the emerald but a life came first.

Pushing down on his chest she realised that under the fur he was much thinner than she'd anticipated, bordering on unhealthily, but there was no time to think about that. She kept pushing in the practiced manner, counting as she did so, but his limp body wasn't responding.

Prying open his jaw, giving it a cursory glance to be sure there were no signs of poison or clear infection, she heaved a breath and administered the kiss of life; pushing air back into his lungs through mouth to mouth. Though there was some redness on her cheeks, it was a stretch more gross than romantic. He was cold and very wet, not to mention on death's door if not passed it.

She pulled back and began to push down again only for a splutter and cough to come from beneath her as she pulled back, eyelids but eyes were struggling to focus. A faint blue began to light the surrounding area, radiating out from Silver's gloves as he began to shift. Immediately he attempted to sit up but Blaze placed a heavy hand atop his chest fur, her brows lowered, as she looked him in the eye. She spoke loudly and clearly, "It's in your best interests to remain still and regain your breath, you're lucky the emerald called out to you otherwise you could be dead. Take rest for now, try not to hurt yourself."

The Princess kept her eyes glued to Silver; she kept her ears pointed, listening out for an attacker and a hand on his chest. She did all this in an attempt to appear commanding, as it was for his own good… yet while she would have done this for any of her citizens, passed out on the beach, there was something nagging at her. More than it usually did around this Silver character, a hedgehog from the future; a fact the kept creeping into her mind every time the word silver was used in her presence; as a colour or a metal. Her hand was lingering on his chest in an attempt to dominate the situation, and yet… rather than pressing hard if felt relaxed atop his chest fur. Far more soothing than she intended it to be, it wasn't as though she was still trying to care for him. Snatching her hand away she reached down, collecting the emerald that lay next to him.

* * *

Silver's head was still spinning, the world around him was pitch black sans the glowing exception before him; a purple cat he had met once or twice but had always seemed familiar. He forced himself to sit up, scared he might throw up. He knew her name was Blaze, that had stuck in his head and refused to leave, but… was she a princess? He was quite certain he'd heard that she was a princess, but that always seemed to slip his mind, just like the fact that she was from another dimension than he and Sonic's own. He guessed she just didn't look like a princess to him, despite her apparently being one… the way he was thinking right now, it was probably the result of drowning more than anything. Her hand had just been on his chest, had she kissed him? Was… could princesses bring people back form the dead by kissing them? Why was his mouth a different wet than the rest of him? He had so many questions, most importantly whether he was in another dimension… but currently he was much too full of seawater to even try and ask them. He felt himself about to fall back again, not only backward but back into unconsciousness, only to feel a hand on his back; now propping him up straight.

"Just keep breathing, I've got some questions for you and I'd rather you didn't die please." Blaze was rubbing circles on his back, being so close to another person (let alone this person in particular he already felt a weird connection with) was certainly keeping him conscious. He hadn't had contact from another person since he came back to sonic's time, high fives and hugs and such, it was always nice but a little embarrassing.

With a splutter and a cough he responded; "I'd rather not die to, so hey we can work together on this one. Then again you can just kiss me and bring me back right?"

He felt a heat on his back, the rubbing paused momentarily, "It was simply CPR, and I hope you did not get the wrong idea. It's not a good kind of kiss so please, lets avoid it if we can, it'd be naïve of you to seek out kisses in such a way. If you feel up to it I do have some questions for you."

There was another splutter from Silver but he nodded the go ahead, giving her a thumbs up. His fur was starting to dry from the heat that surrounded her, he thought he'd be more scared of fire being from a burning future but her flames were almost comforting in a warm radiator in a cold room kind of way. He leaned back into her gasp.

"First of all, why did you come here?"

"I didn't really mean to, I was trying to get back to the past… there's this song I had stuck in my head that I forgot so I thought I'd just go back there to remember it and well… something went wrong, please don't tell the others. They seem to think I have a handle on things." Silver had now almost completely returned to his senses; he could see Blaze clearly in the firelight and that they were on a beach somewhere. Shooting a glance to the sky above and the hanging stars. "Sure is pretty out here though, is the sky always like this? It's so… well it's a lot of space."

That was certainly one way to put it. The island kingdom was dark at night, with low levels of light pollution, and so the sky above was awash in spirals and simmering orbs. A crescent moon hung above them, consolations Silver didn't even know of forming in his mind like connect the dots puzzles.

"You're… very naïve you know that? You've just drowned, apparently been flung into a world parallel to your own, and yet immediately you're looking to the stars?" Blaze frowned, her hand moving from his back to supporting him via shoulder.

"Well I mean… look at it; it's beautiful." Silver smiled clambering to his feet, he felt the half tug of Blaze try to keep him down but was feeling quite recovered. He extended a hand to help her up, almost subconsciously, still looking up to the cosmos. "It's the kind of sky I like to look upon almost as good as a sunset or- or a blue sky with no clouds."

There was a pause but Blaze did eventually take his hand, pulling herself to her feet. "I do suppose it'squite a nice skyline, but I have looked upon it all my life. I suppose that luxury isn't afforded in the future?"

"It's uhh… cloudier. A lot cloudier."

"I see…" Silver was pulled from his star watching by a rustling from Blaze, the emerald he had used to travel here in one hand she reached into her pocket and produced another holding them before her body. "When you-

There was a sudden shift in Blaze stance, as though the emeralds themselves had pulled her to stand straight, her hands went from being held palm up to palm down; her wrists crossed, her stance widened. Fire began to radiate from the two emeralds, looping in a figure eight around her hands. A look of fright crossed her face, ears flattened, she tried to pull away and tried to shift but it was as though her hands were locked in place; stuck atop the emeralds as they hovered in the air. "What did you do!? What are you doing?!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Without hesitation Silver lunged forward, psychokinetic energy glowing around the pair he attempted to tear the emeralds free but regardless of his attempts the hands refused to budge. He tried to pull back, prepared to use a blast of psychokinetic energy, only to find his hands were now stuck beneath hers; on the emeralds. The fire now raged around them, the sand beneath turning to glass, they looked into each other's eyes in fear and bewilderment.

From each of them, coloured bright gold, a projection of some kind emerged, a version of themselves similar to themselves… but not quite the same. From Blaze came a Silver, from Silver came a Blaze. They passed over the Sol emeralds and into their respective counterparts. Immediately the flames were snuffed, a detonation from the emeralds separated the pair; throwing them backwards. Both crystals fell to the ground, clattering together on a silent beach.

There was a beat of noiselessness as the two recovered from the shock, physical, mental… and eventually emotional.

Blaze was first to rise, wide eyes penetrating the dark and looking to him... small flames flickered from her, not just her hands but all over her body. Silver, still quite waterlogged, slowly pulled himself up, tears in his eyes and a wide smile beneath. There was no disguising the strong emotions he was feeling, a raw expression with meaning behind it, but in practice his face was very red and it was a struggle to stay on his feet. Blaze saw to it that this was a struggle he'd lose; sweeping him off them. Being around the same height this was quite the feat, Silver ending up raised by his legs with his back supported; a mix of his own tears coating his chest fur… and quite a lot of hers.

"It feels like its been so long… it feels like I've been missing a part of me without knowing. It's finally returned, you're finally back, Silver!" She was trying to hold back her emotions, but there were cracks Silver now knew far too well. The shaking, the lip biting, the way the flames that surrounded her seemed to be blowing in a gale; flickering back and forth.

He threw his arms around her, and much less eloquently shouted; "IT'S BEEN TOO LONG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Before bawling his eyes out into her, "I WAS ALONE AND TH-THE FUTURE'S STILL RUINED AND-AND-

He broke down into a sobbing mess, fighting through his body struggling to recover, Blaze to dropping to her knees as they settled into a hugging position. "I-It's alright Silver, you can come with me now. W-We can be together again, I've got so much to show you. Th-There's so much we can do. I have a lot of work to do, it sound like you do too… but we don't have to do it alone again. I'm not leaving again, I promise. I promise you Silver, we'll never part again."

And with that the two truly broke down, clinging to each other lest the world pull them apart again. Weeping into each other's arms about a time they could never morn until now, crying about their long forced separation.


	2. Delayed Grief

While this situation had surely been jarring for Silver, now asleep within Marine's hut (the first to ever do that successfully) Blaze was still coming to terms with the meshing of her two completely different lives. She sat by the ocean, feet dangling off the edge of the dock, in contemplative eye lock with her reflection in the water. What stood at the front of her mind was this; she had sacrificed herself to give him a better future… yet she had been the one to benefit. She had lived a life of relative luxury, sure there had been occasional altercations but that was nothing compared to the burning landscape where he had been left; scrounging to survive, fighting every day and never knowing comfort. She didn't know for certain what his future was like now, but judging from his breakdown on the beach… it wasn't the happy world he had told the others about. Was he sparing their feelings? Or was he scared that telling them could lead to an even greater cataclysm, something he'd be unable to stop. He had been suffering in the wake of her sacrifice, it had been for nought; it had been for less than nought! She clenched her fists, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

On one hand she was the Princess of this dimension, the reigning monarch in a world that would crumble without her… but in the other she had come from a hellish future and had her tormentor sealed into her very soul. What had happened between here and there? Two theories came to mind, the first being that Iblis release in this dimension had prompted everything to exist as it did eventually leading her to be reincarnated, the latter assumed this world had always been here but she had been inserted into its narrative… perhaps rewritten how things were through her reincarnation, with that Iblis had been reincarnated to. Not as another being but as the very emeralds she guarded, their fates and being still bonded; released from her but sealed into another form. They were still crystalline in the future, in that sense sacrifice hadn't been in vain; Iblis had been fully sealed. She held the two Sol Emerald in her hands; there were no more disturbances regardless of how far she held them apart. She had been back to the palace and checked, the grey emerald remained sealed away in her bedroom and yet Silver had arrived with some version of it.

She shook her head, fully aware that this spelt disaster in the immediate future. She had regained her best friend, the person she'd always been able to trust, and yet with him had come an omen of her world's future. It would collide with his. She clenched her eyes and heaved a breath. It wasn't fair but that was nothing new; she'd dealt with unfairness through both lives. Being born into a world where survival was nigh impossible but with a friend, born into a world where survival was simple… but she was bullied and friendless for so long. She had both safety and Silver, she wasn't willing to give up either but both could be pried for her grasp… she didn't know what would happen if he fixed his future, would things reset? Would the Silver she knew be gone again, would she have to find him and then try to remind him of their past? Was it a certainty that he'd remember, could she repeat the events of the beach with a new Silver? Probably not, her dimension would have to be destroyed to have a Sol emerald appear within his time. What if the future wasn't fixed even after they fixed this current issue, what if they made yet another sacrifice in vain? Her heart couldn't take that.

And what of her world? Was it destined to collide with Sonic's? Or had she simply died at some point within his dimension, Sol emeralds on her person and thus spread within his world. It was unclear what had happened or how it had happened, just as it was when she had been from the future. Two hundred years of lava flowing through cities could destroy a lot of records. What was she to do? Just govern and hope it didn't happen in her lifetime? Send Silver off and hope he sorted it, leaving her alone once again? Not as alone as she had once been but… she wanted him safe, it was what she had always wanted and eternally been denied. She was happy to be with him again… and yet his appearance heralded an immanent disaster. She now fully understood why he'd lied about the state of the future, it made his presence like the spectre of death. Her best friend was cursed in an irreversible way, his presence in the past an omen of danger in the future. She took her head in her hands, feeling a pulsing headache brewing. She hadn't gotten sleep, she was thinking much too hard about this surely.

She looked back to her reflection, her face was the same but different. It was health she assumed, clean fur and a good diet. They had always been able to retrieve clothes but it was the things hidden behind the veil of golden cuffs and a purple gown, she felt her arm and felt muscle she hadn't had. They'd been running on fumes, she had spent a day without sleep and felt her mind unravel while he suffered without food for his entire life. Subsistence on energy alone, sleeping among flames in a broken city. She clenched her teeth, she had no control over what had happened yet felt fully responsible; he had tried to seal away Iblis for her only for their positions to swap. This is what he'd wanted for her, but not what she wanted for him! He was supposed to be safe and happy, in a future where he could naively wander without worry.

And now what? Her kingdom, what she had been given in exchange, was to be destroyed as he returned to her? Should it not, should he succeed in whatever mission time had set him, he would be reset back to that future or worse… wiped from reality entirely. There was no winning, there was no-

"Oi mate, you've been lookin' a bit down since this fella arrived. Is somethin' on your mind?" A set of green boots was now kicking out to sea with her, looking Marine in the eyes and seeing a rare look of genuine concern Blaze couldn't scold her for intruding on private thoughts. "You're not the best for talkin' about your bothers but this is takin' the cake, you usually just look angry; you're lookin' downright sad today."

Blaze composed herself, lowering her hands to her thighs and taking a deep breath. "Marine, you are my friend and though I don't often admit it you are incredibly important to me. However Silver, the hedgehog asleep and drying in your house, was not only there for me when no one else was but was a ray of hope in a darker world. I lost him a long time ago but didn't know I had. Today my memories of him resurfaced, I tried to sacrifice myself and give him a better life once upon a time. We lived a close life together, we were all the other had." Blaze tried to explain to the young racoon, though she was certain there would be prodding questions.

Marine blinked twice, processing the information; "Wait, how did ya forget him? Did you hit your head or somethin'? You said he was a big part of your life, how could he be if you forgot him?"

"I… I'm not sure. I wasn't always from here Marine, though I suppose I was in this reality… I was once from a future in Sonic's world and crossed to another dimension, I believe it was this dimension. Whatever happened after that in his world I do not know but I was reborn here, I didn't just wake up without memories and somehow become the Princess. I don't know if this dimension was here before and I changed it or… regardless, what matters is I remember him and he's here now but I'm scared he won't be for long." Blaze replied, trying to make things as clear as possible. "There's a chance, well… more of a certainty that him showing up here means things will go wrong soon. This is bigger than the island, our whole world might be in danger along with Sonic's own, Silver is at the centre of it all."

"Oh that's why you're sad? Then you're bein' real stupid." Blaze's brows furrowed, ears lowered. Marine leaned back a little, realising what she had said; "What I mean is that you should go and spend time with him if you're scared he'll be gone right? Don't spend so long worrying about when or if he'll have to leave, live in the now not the future! That's where ya are now right? He's here and you're here, why aren't you with him right now? We've dealt with big problems in the past, it seems like every time someone from that dimension shows up here there's some big tussle, so lets just enjoy peace while it lasts eh? Let's have some fun!"

Blaze expression softened and she slowly rose, extending a hand to Marine and helping her up; "You're probably right, I should enjoy whatever time I have with Silver. I think you'll like him to Marine, he's an-

"Gosh Blaze you're talkin' about him a whole lot, and with all these feeligs… do you love him or somethin'? I've never seen you like this with anyone, not even Sonic and Tails when they left. Never thought I'd see you with a crush, and he's dangerous too? Or is it that danger follows him? I didn't think you'd go for that type."

Blaze ears lowered and brows furrowed once more, a harshness growing in her voice; "He was the one person I could count on in a world of terrors, the person who would care for me in ill health and comfort me. Of course I care for him more than any other. Do not mock the bond we have, it's stronger than any other to ever exist. I died so that he might live in peace only to end up here in comfort! Do you understand how much that hurts!?"

Marine was taken aback but her eyes widened at the last sentence, "W-Wait a minute, you died? Like… actually died died? That's how you came here, you had to die?"

Blaze's brow softened, she refused to look Marine in the eye. This situation was strange, explaining it to an outsider would probe difficult… let alone explaining it to a child like Marine. She continued; "He tried to sacrifice himself for me but he couldn't do it so I… I did it for him. I wanted him to be safe and happy more than anything. Instead I ended up safe and he ended up living in an awful world alone, when I was last there fire engulfed the city and lava ran through the streets. You've seen him; he's clearly not from somewhere safe, he's malnourished and unkempt. I just… I could suffer, I had resigned myself to eternal pain, I wanted him to be safe and happy." Was this Iblis, even after it had been bested, destroying her life as it had theirs before?

Marine moved in and hugged Blaze, "Alright, alright; lets go talk to him then eh? I'm sure he's feeling like this to right? He woke up, that's why I came out to get you. We can go for a sail later alright? Show him the sights and stuff, would he like that?"

"I think he would very much, in fact… I think going around and seeing things with these new eyes would be nice. Reflecting on my last life I feel like I've taken this world's beauty somewhat for granted. The little things hold more meaning to me now than they ever did, now that I know the price. The rush of water, the growing of flowers, the sky through-

"Yeah yeah sure sure, come on! Let's go see your boyfriend eh? I'm sure he's worried about you to." And with that Marine began to drag the slowly boiling Blaze back toward her hut. It wasn't that the idea shone a light on Silver she hadn't particularly thought of prior, there had been times when to call him a companion even felt too impersonal, but more so that whether or not the love was there and returned he might be gone soon. It was hard enough losing him as a friend, let alone a… a closer partner.

They arrived, entering the ramshackle house (well, it was more like a single room with an attached bathroom) and finding the hedgehog fully immersed; spinning most every object in Marine's house that wasn't tied down… so mostly it was just junk painted like pirate ships with the exception of dirty cutlery and plates. He was surprised upon the door opening, quickly resetting the position of all the objects and looking down to them from Marine's guest-hammock. Blaze looking to the Racoon could detect sinister intention, but she had momentarily been awed by his display. A voice called from above; "Um… hello down there!"

"Oi oi mate! Come get ya Sheila! She's been up in arms worryin' about ya!" Marine shouted up, much to Blaze's chagrin… though she loosed a smile at his response. Blaze felt herself go red, she focused on the dirty dishes rather than daring to look to either of them. Fortunately his response eased her tension.

"…I'm sorry Blaze, I have no idea what your friend is saying. A-are most people like that? Have I learned to talk wrong?" The white hedgehog slowly floated his way down, landing in the daylight Blaze was immediately worried but she'd known things wouldn't be great. She and Silver had never gotten the best food and that was more clearly carrying over, the hedgehog was more fur than meat, his gloves were torn and his boots even worse for wear than she remembered.

She looked up to him as he approached, a cool sweeping over her; "No no don't worry, this is Marine. You'll get used to it, that sentence was a little rough. How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm about back to normal, I've still got a bit of a headache but it'll pass I'm sure!" He smiled, then looked down to the Racoon; "It is very nice to meet you Marine, I'm Silver. I'm from the fu-

"Oh I know mate, she's been gabbing about you since you woke up. Talking about being from the future and destroyed worlds and her dea-

"Thank you Marine," Blaze cut in, giving the racoon a long and hard stare. "Could you leave us for a moment? Perhaps go and get the ship?"

"Great mate, I'll leave you two to it!" And with that she was off like a rocket, scared of incurring the Cat's wrath. Now it was just the two of them, there was… a tension in the air.

"So," He started, "Um… we got it out earlier but I'm very glad you're alive and last night wasn't all a dream. I'm glad you're safe and I'm glad you remember me."

"Likewise of course, I'm glad that you're here and I remember you. While I am upset that things didn't happen as we'd hoped… I am happy to see you again, there's no denying that."

At that Silver loosed a huge sigh, leaning back against Marine's own hammock; "Oh I'm so glad! You have no idea how worried I was, I-I know we were close and stuff but I don't know what your life is like now. I didn't know if we were still close or if that stuff toward the end would make it worse or better or-

"Silver, Silver, relax. I'm here with you now and I have no intention of leaving you. I promised I would not again and I plan to stand by it." She was blunt with him, knowing it was for the better; "While in this world my upbringing has been different from that of our past I'm still the same Blaze as I was, now even more so with these additional memories."

Silver nodded, "Right right. What was your life like here though, I know you're a princess but… what does that mean for what you do?"

"A lot of boring politics and people telling me what I can and can't do."

"But… But isn't been the princess being the boss? Shouldn't you just get to do what you want now?"

She cracked a smile, realising that showing him her world was going to be far more enjoyable than she initially imagined. "You're so naïve, but… I understand; unfortunately that's not how a government works. I need to meet with people and have various duties to attend, it's not like I can wave my hand and everything is as I say. It's quite isolate at the top, you become… unapproachable."

He looked a little concerned at that… well this was Silver, he didn't do a little concerned in Blaze's experience; "You were lonely here? But there are more people right? It's not just you and Marine, right? The people who tell you what you can and can't do exist don't they?"

Blaze stepped closer, "There are different kinds of loneliness… the type you must have experience was far worse than-

"No, like… you made a sacrifice you should have gotten to live happily. That's not fair, I though…" Silver looked concerned and upset in his typical way, Blaze put a hand on his shoulder.

"I made that sacrifice so that you could live happily, me living at all is a shock… and you still living so poorly is aggravating. I was lonely as I was the only one with powers like ours, while that has happened lets not reflect too long on it and what we'd hoped when we split. The reality is that we're back together and that I won't let anything separate us again, now have you had anything to eat? I'm sure Marine will have something around here." Blaze set off, searching through drawers and dressers attempting to ignore the various pirate paraphernalia.

"Oh I had some rings before I got here, I should be fine for a couple of hours or so."

She continued to rake through drawers, finding what looked to be a box of cereal… high in sugar but it would do for a start. "We both know that's not a healthy way of living, you're practically bones with fur on top. We need to start you on a proper diet before you waste away any further. " Opening her fridge she found a remaining splash of milk, she fused the two in a bowl and shoved it into his hands; "You're going to eat now and keep eating, I can't have you starving; food is easily available in this time and while I may not have much here to offer I certainly don't lack funds for future meals."

She turned to get him a spoon but by the time she turned back milky, sugary, masses were floating into his mouth. It wasn't the most mannerly way of eating but at least he was eating it. She made a mental note to teach him some basic etiquette before taking him to the castle, just little things so Gardon wouldn't turn his nose too far up. She turned on Marine's kettle, a utility Blaze had insisted she include, and began to make some tea. Before she could turn back Silver had already long finished the bowl, now standing wide eyed and slouched at the same time. He was spinning the bowl in his psychokinetic grip much too fast, "I feel really full but also full of energy, is that normal? When I ate in Sonic's time I just got sleepy."

"With sugary cereal like that yes, don't worry it'll wear off shortly." She turned back with the mugs, "Careful it's hot."

"A hot drink? Is… that's a thing?" Silver sounded quite sceptical, "Are you trying to trick me?"

"Yes, I'm well known for my practical jokes." Blaze deadpanned in response, sipping her tea with pyrokinetic abandon.

This prompted a laugh from him; "I've always liked your jokes though, you don't make too many but when you do they never fail to make me laugh."

She tired to ignore that, a small redness spreading… it was a complement she'd never heard from anyone else; "Speaking of temperature though how are you holding up? Going from burning hot to hypothermia to this must be quite strange."

Silver nodded, the liquid leaving his cup and beginning to float through the air… he was trying to cool it with psychokiensis… that and trying to make drinking look cooler than it truly was, much to Blaze's amusement. "It's certainly colder and I'm not used to it but I think I like it a whole lot more than it being boiling all the time. Luckily I've got fur for that, haven't looked for scissors in quite some time."

"I noticed when I was resuscitating you, hopefully you'll get to build yourself up a bit before you need a trim." She wasn't embarrassed by the memory, well… outside what he had asked her afterword, she would have done it for any of her citizens but was especially glad to have done it to him.

"Ah, right, that… yeah." He went quite red, scratching it his quills. It was clear he remembered the kiss of life… now she regretted even raising it again, a tension was blooming and she'd have to put a stop to it.

"W-We'll be going a sail today, I figured that you should get to see some more of the island as well as experience some sea air in a more controlled environment. After that I'll take you around town and to the castle, there's a lot I want to show you."

"Oh, that sounds great! I'm always scared of messing things up when I'm in Sonic's past, here things should be a little safer right? I'll get to see sights without being so worried about messing up." He smiled, his cup of tea now empty he floated it and the bowl toward the sink; picking up on the context of Marine's endless dirty dishes.

Blaze flinched for just a moment, but returned to her practiced neutral expression (used in most of her meetings) "Yes, we should be able to do most anything you want. Marine should have the boat ready so let's-

As she turned to the door a hand caught her wrist, Silver was looking quite stern… she knew she'd been caught. "Is something wrong Blaze? Should I not be here, is it going to make things dangerous or-

"No Silver it's nothing like that! I don't want you to go!" She felt herself hiss a little, closed her eyes and breathed a sigh… she kept them closed; "Let's just have today at least before we talk about these things, alright? I want to show you around without any worries of what is or may be. I want it to just be you and me with no worries about anything else. Just us, together in a peaceful place finally, in bliss together."

There was a pause; "I want that too Blaze." She opened her eyes, looking to him; "I-I'd like that every day if I'm honest, but today would be a good start to that right? I promise not to leave your side as you promised not to leave mine." He went from holding her wrist to her hand, fingers gently entwined. Thumb over thumb.

"Yes alright, let's start." A smile was growing on her face she opened the door… only to walk right into Marine.

"Awlright, you two lovers done your kissin' then eh? Holdin' hands and stuff eh?"


	3. A New Home

Marine's ship was apparently quite small as far as boats came, Silver recalled having seen some in his past life but he supposed the experience of actually riding one was giving him a new perspective. The ship was mostly wooden; Marine had named it the Ocean Tornado Jr; though it was unclear what had happened to the senior boat… Silver didn't even know boats could have parents before hearing its name. It was a paddle and sailboat, an engine beneath the paddles when required but otherwise, the power of wind could be used to propel the sails. Marine had been insistent on explaining that but in truth, a lot of this was lost on him, it certainly all looked neat though. They hadn't been sailing for too long… though Silver didn't really have a frame of reference for what a long sail was, he knew he could have flown further than the ship had travelled.

Despite having drowned less than a day prior Silver was thoroughly enjoying himself at sea, sat cross-legged on the deck of this boat. He found himself fixated on the sky, zoning out, but he assumed that was due to the food in his stomach rather than the scenery. He could feel the weight of it, more food than he'd typically find in a week dispensed in a moment's notice; it probably normal to feel this way after a big meal, heavy and groggy. He wanted to stand with Blaze and watch over the edge… but he was having trouble finding his sea legs as Marine had dubbed them. The sea salt had filled his nose, once used to the smell of only soot and fire, and prompted a small sneezing fit but he was doing pretty okay now. It was a nice change, a few clouds littered the sky but he couldn't see rain clouds on the horizon. Three white birds had been following the ship since they left the dock, gliding overhead and making bizarre chirping noises every so often; screaming over the sound of rushing waves. He hadn't really thought about birds before, or even animals in general mostly, but they were kind of amazing. He was so used to an empty skyline that he couldn't quite take his eyes off of them.

"They're seagulls Silver, as animals go they're not thought of particularly fondly." Blaze must have noticed his staring; she was stood on the deck next to him. "Though, I suppose I'm seeing them in a new light now just as you are… it is nice to think of them more fondly, to gain an appreciation. There is a vast beauty in nature."

"Oh?" He looked to her, her silhouette blocking out the sun from his eyes. "I… I guess I didn't really consider that, yeah! You're right, there's lots of life here right? Its always been more sparse in the future."

In the light he couldn't identify her expression but her voice lacked its typical sternness; "There's so much here I want you to experience but I think it was right to begin here, it's much the opposite of Crisis city." She extended a hand to him, he took it; hand fumbling so that it would entwined with hers. He found it difficult to stand but the way she held him suggested that was normal, despite her inherent surefootedness. She was leading him toward the bow; Silver felt the sea air tore across his muzzle, he refused to let his eyes water. As they arrived, for just a moment, they stood side by side and hand in hand; Silver watching as the ship cut through wave after wave in its advance through the ocean. He was pulled from the distraction by the feeling of Blaze's thumb gently pressing over his. Just as he shifted in response she had released his hand and lent on the bow; bending in and staring far to sea.

As Silver was unsure what to do did the same, though this created a problem. This was a small boat and Blaze was leaning into the outermost point of the bow, as Silver leaned in and put his hands to the bow he was enveloping her in a touch-less embrace; hands on both sides of her waist. Just a step back for Blaze or a step forward from him and the two would be hugging, though this thought didn't linger in Silver's mind for long as he took in the vastness of the ocean. The smell of salt had surrounded him since he'd first arrived but now, the spray of water hitting his face and the endless view of green enveloping his vision; he truly understood its vastness. "Yeah… it's the opposite, no lava only sea…" He watched the curling of the waves as they built and built before either crashing into the ship or each other, the way the light glimmered and refracted off the water unlike anything he had seen before. There had been nothing like this in either of his homes, he'd seen a little of it in Sonic's time but he'd always been busy. He'd never had time to watch and appreciate the world for what it was, serene and peaceful.

Silver's vision snapped left as he sighted something in the distance. A grey mass had appeared on the horizon, exiting from the water before vanishing beneath the waves with the flick of a broad tail.

Silver didn't fully understand what he had seen and so he kept his eyes trained on that area of the waters, waiting to see if the creature would show itself to him again. He leaned in a little more, centimetres from touching chest to back with Blaze, just in time for the creature to leap again. This time Silver got a proper look at this strange, almost alien, creature. It was fully grey in colouration, having a thin snout and piercing black eyes. The light reflected off its soaked grey skin, it looked almost like the fish he had seen depicted in books yet different in many ways. Fish didn't leave the water did they? The creature rose and submerged in a single fluid arc, once beneath the waves it was as though it had never been there at all.

"That was a dolphin." Silver looked to find Blaze was still staring off to sea, "I thought they were beautiful before but now they look so otherworldly."

"Yeah I've never seen anything like it…can all fish do that? I've never seen one drawn out of the water before…"

"No, it's quite rare for-

Blaze had begun to explain when, in the process, she had rose and turned; immediately colliding with his chest before hoping back a step. She was now cornered against the bow of the boat, Silver's arms at her sides as he stood partially leaned in. Redness immediately spread through the pair, Silver went to pull back but stumbled with the rocking of the ship. He was tumbling toward his back when he felt an arm grasp his waist and another catch his wrist. His head was flung backward but at least he hadn't met with the decking; in the centre of his vision a guffawing raccoon at what he assumed to be the ship's controls **.** Pulling himself up slightly he found himself, once again, eye to eye with Blaze. There was redness to her face but simultaneously the serious, furrowed, brow he'd come to often know. "I know this is new to you but please Silver, try to be careful. Resuscitating you again so soon would be…"

Silver returned to his reddened state at the mention of resuscitation and its link to mouth to mouth, "Y-Yes I think it's a little soon to be, I mean I think that while I'd appreciate it, drowning is, a-appreciated being revived as in, drowning to be avoided." He hoped that had come out more clearly than he thought. Blaze eased him up, quickly releasing him from her grasp.

Marine was now upon them, a broad smirk on her face. "So, we've taken him out to the middle of nowhere… now what eh?"

Blaze took a deep breath, turning to face right of the ship and pointing. Following her gaze Silver was met with his first full view of the island. "I feel proper introductions are in order, this is my world and thus I should be your guide." Silver nodded at this, leaning on the gunwale as he took in the island. "This is Southern Island, I was recently moved here and a new castle emplaced to better protect the Sol emeralds and Jewelled Sceptre in one. It has a relatively low population, though most islands in this region do, and as such it's often thought of as a tropical paradise."

Seeing an island from afar was a brand new experience for Silver, he'd floated over cities sure but to see such a bountiful pocket of life was truly surreal. He wasn't used to the thought that places like could exist with the only justification being was a lot to take in, three small wooden houses on the beach (discounting Marine's shack) and a couple larger structures; one like an observatory to the west while (poking out from behind a flat topped and rather cylindrical mountain) was a grey and more pointed building he assumed would be the castle. What interested Silver far more was the wildlife, there were these strange trees with leaves only at their very top; great big seeds visible on them even from the boat. Luscious green grass grew over great bounding hills, he could see a handful of grey figures enjoying a meal atop one of them; sat on a large blanket with some kind of basket between them. Seagulls flew in great circles around the island, swarms of them coming in to roost on structures. The rhythmic roll of the tides was becoming more and more calming; this was all quite new to him and rather overwhelming. Marine pointed up to the mountain; "Sometimes lava spews out of that, it never gets too bad though."

Silver's eyes widened as he winced, he felt his teeth grind and heart skip a beat at Marine's jovial guidance. The shear awe he had been feeling replaced by immediate terror. "Lava is a thing that happens normally? It's not the result of a monster? That's… that's absolutely terrifying. How do people survive then, it's not like they can fly right? H-How do they sleep? How do you get rid of it all?"

Blaze placed a hand on his shoulder, clearly attempting to console him; "It's very unlikely that it'd ever produce lava like we've experienced Silver, there's not been any real issues since records first began. It has mostly been small scale, covering the mountainside and little more, expansion rather than lava actually reaching the town. Despite the volcano this island was chosen to house the emeralds for its relative safety as well as its closeness to the coral caves, where the jewelled sceptre lies." She explained, "The Sol emeralds are best compared to those of Chaos while the sceptre is, I suppose, best compared to the master emerald in your world. It serves a slightly different purpose however, it allows for geological control and a degree of control over parallel dimensions, their relationship with one another and their very existence." Silver blinked, looking to the island then back to Blaze with his brows deeply furrowed. She sighed, shifting from his shoulder to leaning in against the edge of the boat; "It's a powerful tool that doesn't belong in anyone's hands, let alone dangerous ones. That's all that really matters."

Silver thought he just about understood it, the comparison to the Master Emerald of Sonic's world had certainly made things easier to understand; a big dangerous object. It was an important artefact and touching it likely wasn't the wisest of decisions, he turned his attention back to the island and surrounding sea; the shock brought on by the mention of lava slowly fading. "Well it seems nice here, I'm glad you've got a better home now Blaze."

He looked to her with a smile but she didn't return it, instead still staring to the island with a slightly more serious look than usual. "Silver, the future is important, it must be fixed, but I can't have that place be your home. My home is your home, there is no home for me without you. I understand you'll have to leave eventually but... you can come here whenever you want and stay here for as long as you need. I want this place to be our home."

Silver blinked for a moment, taking in what she had said. The idea that he could have a home outside the future, that wasn't this ruined place he had to fix, wasn't something he'd ever even considered. When he was in Sonic's time that was a mission, he never felt comfortable, when he was the future while it had been his home in name it was a place he had to fight and struggle to survive. Here, in this place, he had slept comfortably for an entire night and woken up to food. Nature was here; the deep pits of the ocean, the shining sky with its birds and land with deep green grass. Most of all she was here, someone without whom he was lost and had he remembered he'd have scoured world after world in search of. "Thank you Blaze, I'd be happy to call this place my home!"

Blaze's ears went from sharp to more round. She wasn't quite smiling but there was warmth in her eyes Silver knew well, she'd worn it on the rare occasions they'd found food in that devastated city and the days they returned unharmed to collapse on their mattresses. It was a look of comfort, quiet and content comfort. She shifted her stance, placing her right hand over his left as they turned to look out across the vast blue landscape, "And I'm happy to have you by my side once again my companion." The dolphin remerged before them, leaping free of the waves for a single breath-taking moment before vanishing beneath the waves once more. Silver was pulled from the serenity by a foot tapping to his right, however, turning to find Marine slouching against the edge of the ship with her brows furrowed; looking to the pair.

"Are we just gonna float out here all day mates? If we were I wouldn't've sailed out in the first place. Where's the adventure? Where's the fun!? Couldn't you two flirt on land?" Silver hadn't seen Marine frown since arriving, the little girl had been an eternal blast of sunshine but now (like the flick of a switch) she was huffing and grumbling. "I want advennnture, I wanna have funnn. I know I said we'd show him about but I didn't think it'd be this sappy."

Blaze sighed, not looking to her, "Marine you need to learn some patience."

"I don't wanna learn patience, I wanna do something cool." The racoon huffed, meeting Silver's gaze with… with a look he hadn't seen before. Her eyes were big and there was a small frown on their face, ears pinned back. "Silver, can we do something cool please…"

"Silver, endure. If she gets bored enough she'll stop trying. She gets her way too often as it is, you should be enjoying yourself." Blaze's cold instructions cut through Marine's gaze, the racoon's head lowering as she cringed into the remarks; big blue eyes now how out of his view. Silver tried to follow orders, looking back to the island and trying to marvel in its admittedly beautiful peace, but Marine's very presence was like a black hole pulling him in. The downcast look was overpowering him at every turn, he was certain Blaze was right but would it really be so bad if he…

Silver looked back to her, Marine lying on the ground heaving giant sighs; refusing to meet his eye. He looked to Blaze, her ears flicked slightly every time Marine made a sound, her eyes were locked on the island but he could tell she wasn't really focusing. He looked to Marine and extended a hand; "Look… if you're really that bored, do you want to fly? I can lift you off into the sky so Blaze and I can talk, just say if it gets to be too much okay?"

Immediately the racoon was on her feet, grasping at his right hand and poking its symbol. "You can do that to people!? Does it hurt? Can I control it? How long can I fly for? Where does it even come from? How much can you lift? How…"

Silver's head was spinning. He turned to Blaze only to find her left hand against her face; "You probably shouldn't have done that. She'll expect you to do it on her whim now, she might even stop walking."

Marine was still going, Silver couldn't help feeling torn between a rock and a hard place. He had to make sure; "Is there anything in the water that's dangerous? Well… outside drowning as in. Would it be safe for her to fly above it?"

"No, it should be fine just… don't let her manipulate you so easily Silver, she's less childish than she looks. She's far too good at getting her own way; you've got to be stern. Though, I suppose that has never been your strong point." Blaze looked passed him to Marine; "This only happens once, don't assume that because it has happened Silver will do it any time. These powers should be prepared for dire circumstance, not spent playing."

"Alright, alright. Just this once, just this once! Come on!" Marine released him, wandered onto the deck and widened her stance with her arms stretched far out almost like one would for balance. "The flight pose has been taken, launch me! Launch me!"

Without blinking he waved a hand, a teal band manifested around the Racoon's torso, and gestured upward. She wasn't floating far from the deck, maybe a metre, but already the tiny racoon was losing her mind; flailing wildly and whooping loudly. Quite uncertain what to do with her Silver pushed and soon she was flying over the far side of the ship; spinning and ducking and soaring. His right hand glowing up a storm he looked back to the island, feeling the weight of Blaze's hand on his. In the morning sun the volcanic spire was casting shade over one of the grassy hills, a group of large white birds enjoying the cool. Silver breathed a calmed sigh, feeling his shoulders roll and knees bend as relaxation overcame him.

She heard a gentle sigh from her, looking to her he found she'd assumed a similar stance; far more relaxed than typical. "Experiencing it all up close will be a different experience but it seems best to watch from afar before approaching, do you think you're prepared?" The light in her eyes from when he called this place home had returned, "I haven't had the opportunity to make preparations yet but you'll have a room, there will be food, I just…" Her brow furrowed, fangs bared and the heat rose. The look from her eyes had vanished in an instant; "I'm still angry, things shouldn't have worked out this way."

He flipped his hand so their fingers intertwined, his hand was beneath hers yet his thumb had hooked on top. "It's not like we had any control over what happened. Neither of us wanted-

"That doesn't make what happened alright Silver." Her voice was sharp like a knife's edge, the lack of emotion to her voice made the words cut all the more deeply. He felt the heat rise again; the calm was gone from her eyes. "It's a farce, nothing more than a farce. You suffer a real hell while I thought I was living one in solitude, I lost my frame of reference to the life I'd once lived. I wanted you to be comfortable and yet you're little more than bones and fur, I gave myself up and yet you… you…"

Her eyes closed, he took a moment to consider his words before speaking. "I understand that you're angry but the only thing upsetting me is the damage that remains in the future and that, despite how much you did, things weren't perfect for you here. I am glad you're not suffering in some lost dimension with Iblis first and foremost. I care for your safety more than I do any other, you're my partner."

She heaved a sigh; "We had less control than we hoped, it's frustrating but… we promised to do whatever it takes to fix the future and I still stand by that." Her hand cooled, the grasp relaxed; "There is more to be grateful for than disappointed by, but I think this pain will sting for some time. I feel indebted."

Silver blinked at that, "You don't owe me anything. We're friends, I tried to do the same for you didn't I? Friends don't owe friends anything."

"Hmm." She was still looking to the island, the anger hadn't left her eyes; she was clearly unconvinced. He tightened his grip on her hand; he caught himself pausing with his right hand and began to move Marine once again, much to the excitement of the racoon behind them. "I'm sorry, it's difficult to pry my mind free from these thoughts. I want to have today, at the very least, be good; this is your new home… I just need to relax a little. We should probably go back, I suppose the beach would be best to show you next. Are you familiar with shells?"

"Shells? I've seen some pictures and read about them but I haven't-

"Mates! Mates! Mates! Can I come down now! I'm getting dizzy…" Turning to the racoon her muzzle looked to be shining quite the shade of putrid green, eyes struggling to focus as she tumbled through the air. Silver gently set her down but immediately she was on her back, groaning loudly. "That was great mate but maybe… maybe slower and less spinning next time." Silver did feel a little bad; he hadn't been paying particular attention, rather just keeping her out of the water.

"I told you these powers weren't playthings, now you've learned your lesson." Blaze clearly did too in her own, colder, way. "Silver will guide the boat in to dock, try to relax and your head should stop spinning."

Right… that was a thing he could do. Hadn't she just said that his powers weren't toys to use on a whim? Then again things were safe here, Blaze had assured him of that much. Either way, if it was the only way to get to shore… he supposed showing off wouldn't be dangerous here like it was in the future. He made his way to the centre of the deck and raised his hands to shoulder height with palms toward the ground. A teal layer coated the entirety of the ship, crawling across the deck before consuming the entirety of the hull. A flick of his wrists and the boat slowly emerged from the sea, halting only a couple of metres above the surface, and with a push began to move toward the island.

"What!? He can do this much? How strong is he mate, I didn't think something like this was even possible?" Looking to his right Silver found Marine was already fully recovered and looking over the ship's edge. Looking to Blaze she didn't seem surprised, Marine continued to rave; "Could you just lift the island instead? Bring it to us?"

Silver blinked, having not even considered that. "I haven't tried? I don't think that I could… do islands float or are they stuck to the earth beneath? If that's the case I probably couldn't, not without breaking it at least."

The Racoon's head hung low, "Awwww…"

Marine tried to give him the eyes again only to be reprimanded by Blaze; "He's not shifting the island for you Marine, you're lucky he's even doing this much."


End file.
